


A slight problem

by davesturntables



Category: Homestuck
Genre: At least not in the 1st chapter, M/M, no actual fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:25:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davesturntables/pseuds/davesturntables
Summary: Dave gets drunk and shit happens





	

You reached for your phone in your back pocket, relief washing over you when you realised it was still there. You leaned against the wall as you clicked on Karkat's icon to call him. 

Karkat took a minute to answer, "Dave? It's midnight!?"  
"Yo..babe~" you slurred, trying to figure out how to word the rest.

You could hear Karkat muttering something on the other end before asking, "Now, where the fuck are you?"

There was disappointment in his voice. Even in your current condition you could feel that.

"I- um," you looked around in the dark alleyway, "somewhere outside the bar..kinda"

"Fuck, okay. Stay there. Don't move. I'll come get you," Karkat sighed.

"Thanks Kitkat," you ended the call.

You slid down against the wall and rest your head on your knees. It didn't take Karkat long to get there. Soon you heard him calling out your name. You looked up to see a figure walking towards you in the dark. You managed to get up and stumble into his arms.

"Woah, woah there...IS that blood? Are you bleeding? Holy shit" Karkat pushed you away to get a better look at you.

"Nah I'm 'kay but I think we have a problem," you mumbled and motioned towards another figure laying on the ground.

Karkat gasped.

"Look, it wasn't intentional. He attacked me and he had a knife"

"And you just..killed him?" There was a mixture of horror and disgust on his face. 

"Do you think I wanted to? I tried to twist the knife and make him drop it but I guess I kinda stabbed him" you scratched your neck.

"These things don't just ''happen'' Dave!" He was angry and being way too loud.

You crossed your arms "Okay I'm sorry, y'know. But it's done. It was self defense-"

Karkat cut you off, "Tell that to the cops!" He ran his hands through his hair and looked away.

"They won't have to find out. I just need a lil bit of help"

"No. That's your own problem. I'm not getting involved," he bit his lip and took deep breaths in an attempt to calm down.

"Kar please, I don't have a car," you checked your phone, "and it's 1 am."

"I fucking hate you for ever getting me involved," he grumbled.

"Thanks babe, what would I do without you"

He scoffed and muttered, "probably get arrested"

 

You smirked at him, he just rolled his eyes and took the guy by his legs. You got the head. You quickly carried him to Karkat's car. Karkat still looked fidgety and like he might pass out but didn't say anything. When you had finally made it out to the road he slightly turned towards you, "so, what's the plan? Cause you better have one"

"Burn him..?" You smiled apologetically.

"Jegus"

"That would leave only the bones and we could bury them anywhere," you were thinking out loud, "or we could "toss the body down a hill" and make sure he gets impaled by a tree branch?"

"Um, okay. Let's go for the latter," he turned left, to get out of the town, "I don't have any intentions to find out what burning flesh smells like"

 

He drove you to the nearest base of a cliff. You dragged the body out of the car and chose a tree that could impale a person and heaved the guy up there. It was late, you were drunk and barely processing anything. You couldn't read Karkat's emotions anymore.

"I'm just gonna take you to my place, you need to rest," Karkat said when you got back to the car. You nodded lightly and tried to stay up until you got to his place.

Karkat half carried you to bed and you fell asleep as soon as your head touched the pillow.


End file.
